one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher vs Asura Season Finale!
Bill Cipher vs Asura One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 18 (Gravity Falls vs Asura’s Wrath) Intro''' Bill Cipher vs Asura is the season finale of ZombieSlayer23’s season 2 of OMM. Bill Cipher vs Asura has also happened before, just also against Garnet from Steven Universe. That ended up being a tie between Bill Cipher and Asura, so this OMM is too see who really would win, in a fight. Pre Fight' Bill and Asura woke up. Then they stared at each other. Bill laughed. “Am I stronger than you thought?” said Bill. “No.” said Asura. Bill stopped laughing. “What?” said Bill. “You're just as weak as I remembered." Bill’s eyes turned red. “Excuse me? Do you know what I am capable of? I am a monster that travels from universes you couldn’t even imagine!” said Bill. Asura bared his fists and pointed them at Bill. “Now, you will know what I am capable of.” said Asura. “Bring it oldy!” said Bill. Fight!!' EPIC… FINAL…. ROUND!!!!!' ENGAGE!!! (Listen to the music on this link along with the fight. Makes it better!)' Bill quickly made 8 arms attached to him, and all of the arms swung down at Asura. Asura punched all of the 8 arms at Bill’s arms. One of Asura’s punches cracked Bill’s skin, and Bill screamed in pain. Asura kicked Bill into a tree. Asura laughed. 'Bill turned huge. Asura dropped his mouth. “Crap.” said Asura. Huge Bill started punching down at Asura, but Asura grabbed a rock, and Bill punched that rock. Huge Bill yelled in pain. 'Steam came out of Bill’s ears. “YOU…. WILL…. DIE!!!!!!!!” yelled Bill. Bill punched Asura in the face, and started punching Asura over and over again with all of his fists. Asura crashed into a pile of rocks. 'Bill panted deeply. Asura burst out of the rocks and chucked a rock at Bill. Bill punched the rock in half and flew at Asura. Bill kicked Asura into the air, and then punched him in the face. Asura flew into a tree. 'Bill grabbed Asura by the feet and smashed him to the ground. Asura turned into Mantra Asura and ran at Bill. Mantra Asura punched Bill over and over again, and Bill turned back into his normal size. Mantra Asura then punched Bill next to a volcano. 'Bill grabbed his head in pain, and heard a stomp. Mantra Asura landed next to Bill and walked over to him. Bill quickly turned huge again and swung his fist down at Mantra Asura. Mantra Asura tried to grab the punch, but the punch was too strong. The punch smashed Asura into the ground, knocking him out.' K.O!!!!!!!!' When Asura woke up, he was staring at Blake Belladonna. Conclusion' This Melee’s Winner is…' Bill Cipher!!!!!!!! Outro' Thank you so much for tuning in to Season 2 of my One Minute Melee. As last time, you member the tournament. Well… It’s happening again! And these are the fighters for the tournament!' # Jotaro Kujo # Dio Brando # Yang Xiao Long # Akuma # Lucario # Jin Kazama # M. Bison # Luigi # Heihachi # Kylo Ren # Black Panther # Hulkbuster # Wolverine # Ruby Rose # Abel # Charizard 'And those are the fighters! The next tournament is going to be called The Burning Fire Tournament, and that is coming soon. And like at the end of Season 1, I announced who will be fighting in the season start of Season 3. The Return' GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!' Spiderman vs Scorpion!!!! ''' It is Spiderman vs Scorpion! It is Marvel vs Mortal Kombat! Who will win? Who will win the tournament? I have to go guys, I am going to make Spiderman vs Scorpion right now! Bye! Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music